


Sherlock Eats His Words

by startrekto221B



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Idiots in Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-28 18:57:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3866068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/startrekto221B/pseuds/startrekto221B
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In regards to sentiment, Sherlock does not practice what he preaches.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sherlock Eats His Words

_**“It sickens me how utterly dependant people are on others.”** _

 “John!” Sherlock sneezed, “John there’s a furnace under my skin. If I should die, do _not_ let Mycroft organize the funeral.”

“Quit being dramatic,” John brought over some pills, “One of these. Some bed rest, and you’ll be raging about here again.”

“I have experiments to attend to,” Sherlock’s voice was uncharacteristically nasal.

“No, you don’t,” John pushed him back down as he made a weak effort to get back up, “You’re going to sleep here. I’ll be in the other room watching some telly if you need me.”

“I don’t need you,” Sherlock said softly.

“I’m sure,”

**_“Public displays of affection are the worst.”_ **

“Sherlock, that was brilliant, come here,” John dragged him over.

“Simple, enough, really—“ Sherlock was cut off as John kissed him on the mouth, that too in front of what felt like all of New Scotland Yard.

“Well, that, okay,” Sherlock said, rather dazed, as he often was after John snogged him.

**_“Why do people need to have names for everything? I’ll never understand it. Ridiculous.”_ **

“John, this, what we’re doing, what is it?” Sherlock asked.

“I don’t understand the question,” John said.

“Are you? Are—we…am I _your_ …” Sherlock began.

“Of course you are, Sherlock,” John laughed, “Of course you’re my boyfriend. We’re in a relationship.”

“Alright, just clarifying.”

**_“Anniversaries are ridiculous. Celebrating what is for all sense and purposes an arbitrary date.”_ **

“John, do you know what today is?” Sherlock said brightly in the morning.

“Tuesday,” John said.

“You really don’t remember?” Sherlock asked.

“No, you big git, January 29th, the day I met the biggest pain in the arse in all of London who insists on waking me up at 5 am,” John smiled.

“Happy anniversary, John.”

**_“Declarations of love are so cliché and overrated.”_ **

“John, that was close, if I hadn’t been there in time, you—“ Sherlock slammed his fist on the table.

“Sherlock, it’s okay, we made it back, we always make it back,” John said.

“And all this time, I hadn’t even told you,” Sherlock bristled with anger, “You can’t die, John. You can’t leave like that. I will not allow it.”

“What haven’t you told me?” John asked.

“I’ve meant to say it, always, then never have,” Sherlock admitted.

“I love you too.”

**_“Marriage is an empty social construct.”_ **

“Do you, Sherlock Holmes, take John Watson to be your husband?” the preacher asked.

“I do.”

**_“Children are a nuisance.”_ **

“John he’s beautiful,” Sherlock smiled, looking down at their adopted son.

“Just like his father,”

**_“Why are people obsessed with the idea of forever and permanence and attachment. It’s impractical, nonsensical and simply doesn’t exist.”_ **

“Why are you packing our things, Sherlock?” John asked.

“We’re moving to the country, we’ve outgrown our lives here,” Sherlock explained.

“Oh,” John said, surprised.

“We’ll be together John, that’s all that matters.”

**_“Why do people believe in life after death? It’s stupid.”_ **

“John, don’t go, don’t leave me,” Sherlock implored.

“We’ll see each other again, and I’m tired,” John sighed, “Very, very tired.”

“You’re my best friend, John,” Sherlock said.

“I know it,”

**_“Why do people mourn? It’s not like it’s at all useful.”_ **

_John H. Watson-Holmes_

_Beloved Father, Husband, Veteran_

_1976 – 2046_

_Sherlock Watson-Holmes_

_1980 – 2046_

 


End file.
